


Dylemat wagonika

by Nytrodieth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: bez slashowania, dylematy moralne, w pewnym sensie, śmierć głównej postaci
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytrodieth/pseuds/Nytrodieth
Summary: Szóstka najznamienitszych obrońców Ziemi zostaje poddana badaniu i postawiona przed problemem starym jak świat (albo Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny).Czy pociągniesz za dźwignię, żeby zamiast pięciu dolarów stracić tylko jednego?





	1. Chapter 1

Wyobraź sobie dwie równoległe linie torów kolejowych, główną i poboczną, od pewnego momentu równoległych, wcześniej rozgałęziających się z jednego wspólnego punktu.

Wyobraź sobie pociąg, który mknie głównym torem. Zwrotnica kieruje go prosto i nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby miał skręcać. 

Teraz wyobraź sobie ludzi. Powiedzmy, piątkę nieznajomych ci osób, szarych cywili z rozmaitymi grzeszkami na sumieniach, których twoje oczy nie widziały nigdy poprzednio. Ci ludzie są przywiązani do głównego toru, kilka metrów za zwrotnicą, i jeżeli nie wykonasz żadnego ruchu, za ułamek sekundy ich los zostanie przesądzony. 

Nie na tym koniec. Skup wzrok na odgałęzieniu torów. Leży na nich tylko jeden człowiek, taki, którego znasz bardzo dobrze. Człowiek ważny dla społeczeństwa, iskierka dobra i moralności w tym zaplutym i spaczonym społeczeństwie. Kilka razy ratowaliście wspólnie świat, a także siebie nawzajem. Fakt, nie można was nazwać przyjaciółmi; zdarzyło się, że poróżniły was opinie, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo działając wspólnie, staliście się lepsi.

Zbliża się pociąg. Szyny drżą.

Teraz najgorsza część. Ta, która przesądzi o losie wcale nie sześciu, ale siedmiu żyć. 

Stark nigdy nie był fanem łamigłówek moralnych. Nie miały one żadnych zasad poza tymi subtelnymi, nieoczywistymi wskazówkami, których czasem udzielał mu jego wykrzywiony wieloletnią, nierehabilitowaną skoliozą kręgosłup moralny. Co gorsza, nie miały też jednej poprawnej odpowiedzi, ani nawet klucza, na podstawie którego można ocenić swoje rozwiązanie.

Najgorsza część polegała na tym, że to Stark miał w ręku lewarek. 

Każda z sześciu pozostałych osób w tym układzie mogła jeszcze żywić jakieś nadzieje, ale on był spalony już na wstępie i doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie było dobrego wyboru, oba były złe. Brak wyboru zaś - najgorszy ze wszystkiego. 

Stark był geniuszem, więc posiadał tę straszną umiejętność przewidywania skutków własnych działań. Zazwyczaj jej nie używał; zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy coś mu podpowiadało, że skutki mogą okazać się opłakane, działania zaś zdawały się bardzo kuszące. Błoga nieświadomość pozwalała mu cieszyć się życiem.

Oczyma duszy widział przyszłość, która otworzy się przed nim, gdy zachowa neutralność i pozwoli pięciu osobom wyzionąć ducha pod metalowymi kołami pociągu z łatwością przerabiającego skomplikowane białkowe struktury ich ciał na krwawa marmoladę. Kapitan Rogers nigdy w życiu by mu tego nie wybaczył. I słusznie, bo takie zachowanie świadczyłoby o krańcowym egoizmie. Neutralność wobec zła jest zła. I nie można jej niczym usprawiedliwić. 

Była też druga opcja. Mógł pociągnąć za lewarek. 

Wymagałoby to podjęcia działania, wykonania ruchu. Aktywność daje wrażenie zaangażowania w sprawę, daje wrażenie podjęcia decyzji i wzięcia na sobie odpowiedzialności za nią. 

Wielu nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że gdy przyjrzymy się następstwom któregokolwiek z tych działań z perspektywy czasu, decyzja okazuje się nieważna, bo nic nie zmienia. Może poza kątem wyrzutów sumienia i poczucia winy. 

Jak świat zareagowałby na wiadomość, że Tony Stark zamordował kapitana Amerykę?  
Potwór! Nielojalny! Ale z drugiej strony, przecież posługiwał się tylko logiką zimną i twardą jak metal, umiejętnie stawiając znak nierówności pomiędzy jeden i pięć. 

Niestety, w tym wypadku jeden równa się pięciu. Dlatego Stark nienawidził dylematów moralnych, nienawidził też świata, który, koniec końców, zawsze wiedział lepiej. Moralność i logika nie idą w parze.

Pociągnął za dźwignię. Było to znacznie łatwiejsze, niż strzelanie narodowemu bohaterowi w twarz albo odcięcie mu tasakiem głowy. Efekt był jednak podobny. 

Tony Stark wsadził ręce do kieszeni i spokojnym, spacerowym krokiem podszedł do torów. Nie spieszyło mu się. Minął zwrotnicę, minął spacerkiem pędzący pociąg.

Mógł to zrobić, bo w chwili, w której decyzja została podjęta, czas całkiem stracił swoje znaczenie. Nic nie mogło zmienić wyniku, król, niezależnie od swojego następnego ruchu, zostanie zamatowany. Można dowolnie długo patrzeć w planszę.

Stark podszedł do swojego byłego przyjaciela, usiadł obok niego, a potem położył wygodnie, układając głowę obok głowy kapitana.

Nie próbował zdjąć go z torów, nie starał się go ocalić. Znał zasady i mechanikę dylematu. Pozwalały mu one na wyprzedzenie rozpędzonej maszyny, ale nie dopuszczały możliwości zdjęcia człowieka z torów. Byłby to błąd logiczny. 

\- Mimo wszystko jestem trochę zaskoczony - powiedział Steve, odwracając ku niemu głowę. 

\- Wiem. Z grzeczności powinienem był przynajmniej się zawahać, zanim nas zabiłem. 

\- Nas? 

Stark uśmiechnął się połową ust. 

\- W porządku, ciebie. Ja zostałem zabity już wcześniej. Na samym początku. 

Steve zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Mnie rozjedzie pociąg W jaki sposób ty umarłeś?

\- Czy ja wiem? Pewnie... pewnie prochy, żeby mieć trochę rozrywki na koniec. Na pewno nie podcinałbym sobie żył. Nie przepadam za robieniem syfu dookoła siebie. Mógłbym też się powiesić. Nawet mam w myślach kilka pokoi w Tower, idealnych do tego celu. 

Steve popatrzył na niego, zgromił wzrokiem. 

\- Przecież to nie twoja wina. Gdybyś nie podjął tego wyboru, zginęłoby więcej ludzi. A ja nigdy nie wybaczyłbym ci, że ich nie ocaliłeś. 

\- Moja czy nie, postawiono mnie przed wyborem bez rozwiązania, które nie przepala ci dziury w psychice. Czysty przypadek, fakt, że to mnie przypadła pierwszoplanowa rola w tej zagadce, przesądził o reszcie mojego życia. Zostałem zamatowany tak samo, jak ty teraz. Mój wybór tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.

\- Jeden jest równe pięć - mruknął Steve Rogers i wydął wargi.

\- C.B.D.O. - Stark nakreślił te litery palcem w powietrzu. 

\- Brawo. Właśnie rozwiązałeś dylemat wagonika.

Na chwilę obaj zamilkli, patrząc w górę. Słońce oświetlało ich z pozycji domyślnej, czyli dokładnie ze środka nieba, i było całkowicie nieistotne. 

\- Chyba nie ma sensu tego przedłużać - orzekł w końcu Stark, patrząc na kapitana i podnosząc brwi. - Gotów?

\- Gotów. Ratujemy ludzkie życia.

\- Kto jak kto. 

\- Zamierzasz zejść z tych torów? - spytał Steve. 

\- To bez znaczenia, pamiętasz? Nic nie zrozumiałeś z tego, co ci tłumaczyłem.

\- Nie każdy otrzymał w loterii genetycznej tak wielki łeb, jak twój, Stark. 

Stark prychnął. 

\- Twój był całkiem spory w porównaniu do oryginalnej reszty ciała, panie Rogers, widziałem zdjęcia. Rozmiar niewiele pomaga. 

Steve Rogers spojrzał na niego wilkiem. 

\- Puść już ten pociąg - zażądał, wywołując tym rozbawione parsknięcie. 

Pociąg zbliżył się z rykiem, metal zalśnił w słońcu. Tony skrzywił się, gdy rozbrzmiał mrożący krew w żyłach dźwięk przecinanych kości.

Nie zszedł z torów, żeby ratować życie, bo ratowanie życia byłoby zbędnym marnowaniem energii. Wykonanie tego ruchu przyniesie ten sam efekt, co chwila oczekiwania.

Więc poczekał.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwsza pozbierała się Natasha, co nikogo nie zadziwiło.

Drugi w pokoju wspólnym pojawił się doktor Banner, co z kolei zadziwiło obecną tam już od dłuższej chwili Wdowę niepomiernie. 

Odłożyła książkę, patrząc na niego w napięciu. 

\- Bruce. Chcesz coś do picia? - zapytała natychmiast, spodziewając się, że doktor nie znajduje się obecnie w najlepszym stanie. - Coś mocnego?

\- O, tak, zdecydowanie - odpowiedział słabo. - Herbatę miętową. Parzoną przez dziesięć minut. 

Czarna Wdowa uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., bądź tak dobra - wydała komendę sztucznej inteligencji, odruchowo i niepotrzebnie zadzierając głowę do góry, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z sufitem. 

\- Tak jest, proszę pani. 

Banner usiadł obok Czarnej Wdowy na sofie. Dopiero wtedy miała okazję zauważyć, że jego oczy są zaczerwienione, a okolice nozdrzy jeszcze błyszczą się od startej wilgoci. 

\- Jak się trzymasz? - zapytała, niecharakterystyczne dla siebie pierwsza przerywając ciszę; czuła, że nieco przyjaznej rozmowy było mu teraz potrzebne. Może nawet ona poczuje się dzięki temu lepiej.

\- Tragicznie, dziękuję, że pytasz. - Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Z jakiegoś powodu trochę ulżyło im, że oboje rozwiązali problem w ten sam sposób. - A ty? 

\- W porządku - odparła, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Gorzej z Clintem. Wściekł się na mnie, że go zabiłam. 

Bannerowi krew odpłynęła z twarzy. Cały zesztywniał. 

\- Tasha - powiedział mocno. - To nie była... to nie twoja wina. Nikt nikogo nie zabił. Żadne z nas. Zostaliśmy... zostaliśmy postawieni w sytuacji...

\- Bruce. - Natasha popatrzyła mu w oczy. - Przeszłam przez bardzo wiele rzeczy, gdy mnie szkolono. Jedna z ważniejszych nauk, za które jestem Czerwonemu Pokojowi prawie wdzięczna, to ta, żeby nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Wtedy mniej cię przerażają.

Bruce zacisnął wargi, wyraźnie wstrzymując falę słów, którą mógłby teraz z nich wyrzucić. Często to robił. Był człowiekiem, który raczej słucha, niż uzewnętrznia swoje emocje, przynajmniej dopóki nie posortuje wszystkiego w zaciszu własnej głowy. Pod tym względem on i ona niewiele się różnili. 

Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się, wpuszczając kogoś. Natasha odwróciła głowę, zerkając ponad oparciem sofy. 

\- Hej, Thor - powiedziała. Bruce na te słowa gwałtownie zgarbił się i schował twarz w dłoniach, nie patrząc w kierunku żadnego z nich dwojga. 

Asgardzki bóg wszedł do pomieszczenia krokiem nieco mniej pewnym siebie niż zazwyczaj. Ubrał się wygodnie, miał na sobie golf i sportowe dresy przed kostkę. Natasha uniosła brew; rzadko dawał się zobaczyć odziany na ziemską modłę. 

Potem przeniosła wzrok na jego ręce i otworzyła oczy bardzo szeroko, bo w dłoni trzymał butelkę czystej wódki. Butelka była do połowy pusta. 

Albo do połowy pełna, co kto woli. 

Thor podszedł do nich. 

\- Przyjacielu Bruce - powiedział głosem obniżonym o oktawę. - Mi też jest smutno. - Po czym spróbował usiąść obok, ale nie trafił w sofę i w efekcie wylądował na frędzlach dywanu, plecami oparty o brzeg siedziska pomiędzy nogami Bannera i Wdowy. Jasne włosy rozsypały mu się po plecach, twarzy i torsie.

Natasha westchnęła. To był wyjątkowo kiepski dzień dla każdego z nich. Kiedy, jako ostatnia, podpisywała zgodę na przeprowadzenie testu moralności na całej ich szóstce, nie spodziewała się, że po wszystkim to na jej barkach spocznie odpowiedzialność zbierania wszystkich jego uczestników do kupy. Ba, miała nadzieję, że sytuacja nie będzie tego wymagać, ponieważ z takimi sytuacjami nigdy nie radziła sobie zbyt dobrze. 

Patrz przykład: Clint Barton. Człowiek, który ocalił jej życie bez chwili wahania, rozsmarowując na torach pięcioro innych. Chyba straciła teraz jego zaufanie. 

Bezmyślnie wzięła w dłonie włosy Thora i zaczęła machinalnie zaplatać je w odpowiednio niechlujny sposób. 

Clint był jej przyjacielem. Od czasów Budapesztu wiedziała bez wątpienia, że może zawierzyć mu swoje życie. Czy fakt, że sama pozwoliła mu umrzeć, faktycznie skreślał ją jako jego przyjaciółkę?

Uważała pociągnięcie dźwigni za odpowiedni wybór i to się nie zmieniło. Tytułu superbohatera nie otrzymuje się za dopasowanie w obcisły kombinezon i umiejętność strzelania laserami z oczu, a przynajmniej nie powinno. Superbohater broni ludzi, jest ich ostatnią linią ochrony, tarczą. Lanca przeciwnika najpierw przecież przebija tarczę, dopiero potem ciało. Ciało jest ważniejsze. Trzeba je chronić.

\- Z wielką mocą przychodzi wielka odpowiedzialność - odezwał się nagle Bruce. Natasha otrząsnęła się i skupiła na rzeczywistości; w międzyczasie zaplotła Thorowi wykwintny luźny kok z dobieranym warkoczem na czubku głowy. - Jesteś na mnie zły, Thor?

\- Nie... - Asgardczyk łyknął jeszcze trochę wódki. Natasha spojrzała na to z niepokojem, ale odebranie mu butelki przerastało jej fizyczne możliwości. - Nie, przyjacielu. Zrozumiałem tę zagadkę. Lepiej umrzeć i pomóc tym tej waszej śmiesznej, niebieskiej planetce, niż... cholera, wiecie, co chcę powiedzieć. 

\- Jesteśmy jej obrońcami, każde z nas - przytaknął Bruce. - To chyba wyczerpuje temat. Chcecie obejrzeć jakiś film?

Natasha wydęła wargi, bo było jej wszystko jedno. I tak nie skupi się teraz na niczym poza rezolucjami eksperymentu. 

Thor za to spojrzał na Bannera ochoczo, wyraźnie ożywiony. Lubił korzystać z ziemskich rozrywek. W Asgardzie nie miał w końcu zbyt wiele okazji, by oglądać filmy.

Wciągnęli go więc na sofę, poukładali się wygodnie, blisko siebie.

Clint Barton dołączył do nich dopiero po godzinie. Miał kostki pięści otarte do krwi, struny głosowe nadwerężone - prawdopodobnie krzyczeniem - a także podkrążone, czerwone oczy. 

Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, wyglądał źle. 

Ale przyniósł ze sobą gorący popcorn, koce i kilka piw. A film oglądał, nie powiedziawszy do Natashy ani słowa, za to z głową opartą o jej ramię.

To nie było spokojne oglądanie. Thor krzyczał na bohaterów za każdym razem, gdy zrobili coś głupiego, a Clint krzyczał na Thora, że krzyczenie nie ma sensu, bo i tak nie zostanie usłyszany. Natasha krzyczała na Clinta, żeby dał Thorowi spokój. Bruce z kolei wypił koło trzech litrów miętowej herbaty. 

W ten właśnie sposób Mściciele przeżywali swój największy w historii kac moralny, tak samo, jak przeżywali większość złych przygód; wspólnie.

I z krzykiem. 

Thor zasnął pierwszy, upojony trunkiem. Bruce drugi, najwyraźniej lubił tę liczbę, opierając się o plecy rozpostartego na połowie sofy nordyckiego boga. Clint odpadł jako trzeci. 

Tylko superszpiedzy nigdy nie śpią.

Film skończył się, łuna ekranu oświetlała twarz i otwarte oczy Natashy, pytając ją, czy chce wyświetlić kolejną projekcję. Czarna Wdowa nie odpowiedziała, znowu odpływając myślami.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się tylko dwie pary z trzech biorących udział w eksperymencie. Natasha bardzo chciała, żeby Stark i Rogers już tu byli, ale jeszcze zanim podłączono ich wszystkich do maszyny symulacyjnej, udzielono szczegółowych instrukcji: po wszystkim każdy będzie potrzebował nieco czasu, więcej lub mniej. Niektórzy będą musieli wymienić się opiniami z resztą drużyny. Inni będą chcieli milczeć, a najlepiej nigdy nie wspominać, jakiego wyboru dokonali.

Słońce było już bardzo nisko, tak nisko, że jego światło nie docierało do Nowego Jorku. 

Siłą zmusiła się wreszcie do wyciszenia umysłu, zamknięcia powiek i oparcia głowy o poduszkę. 

Teoretycznie, reszta była już elementarna.


	3. Chapter 3

Stark był w emocjach.

Dlatego zaraz po skończonym eksperymencie uciekł do kuchni, zrobił sobie kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i ruszył windą ku pracowni, gdzie nieustanne, ciche buczenie elektroniki, łuna bijąca od masy kolorowych diod oraz powietrze niestabilne emocjonalnie od pozytywnej energii wypluwanej przez maszyny i negatywnych emocji dostarczanych przez armię jonizatorów koiły jego zszargane nerwy. 

Odłączono go od maszyny jako drugiego, podziękowano mu zdawkowo i tyle. Żadnego komentarza, czy zrobił dobrze, czy zrobił moralnie, czy też może powinien się leczyć. 

Inna sprawa, że nie potrzebował tego do szczęścia. Był geniuszem. Rozumiał, jak świat powinien działać, więc był pewien poprawności swojego rozwiązania. 

\- Sir, prawie wszyscy pozostali domownicy zgromadzili się w pokoju wspólnym pół godziny temu. Pani Romanoff pyta o pańskie samopoczucie. 

Stark obudził się na dźwięk głosu F.R.I.D.A.Y. Nie spał; konstruował kolejną maszynę. 

\- I co jej powiedziałaś?

\- Pańskie funkcje życiowe są w normie. 

\- Wspaniale. Idealnie. - Zmarszczył brwi, gdy informacja dotarła do niego z opóźnieniem. - Fri, co to znaczy: "prawie wszyscy"? 

\- Termin ten używany jest w matematyce do określenia podzbioru zawierającego się w innym zbiorze, gdy podzbiór ten nie obejmuje co najwyżej skończonej ilości elementów należących do zbioru. 

Stark podrapał się w szyję. Poczuł nagły przypływ zmęczenia.

\- A które to elementy wyłamują nam się z konwencji? 

___________

Steve nie czuł się tak źle, jak dzisiaj, odkąd skończyła się druga wojna światowa. 

Po namyśle, może nawet nigdy nie czuł się tak źle, jak dzisiaj. 

Był ostatni, oczywiście. Gdy odłączano go od maszyny, jego twarz nie pokazywała po sobie absolutnie niczego, włączając w to obecność naczyń krwionośnych pod skórą. Nieprzytomnie powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych naukowcach zapisujących jego wyniki, pytających go uprzejmie, czy wszystko w porządku, czy czuje zawroty głowy lub duszności. Nieprzytomnie uśmiechnął się, nieprzytomnie zażartował z czegoś i nieprzytomnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Na jego prośbę sztuczna inteligencja poprowadziła go do łazienki, gdzie chwilę potem upadł na kolana przed muszlą klozetową i zaczął wymiotować. 

Kapitan miał żelazny kodeks. Zasady, których nie łamał, które sprawiały, że wiedział, co jest dobre, a co złe. Dziś ów kodeks nie znalazł żadnego zastosowania, a dobro splotło się ze złem harmonijnie jak osnowa z wątkiem, dusząc go, zalewając jego płuca szarym, galaretowatym budyniem niezrozumienia.

Wtedy drzwi łazienki uchyliły się nieoczekiwanie. Steve podskoczył i wyprostował się odruchowo.

\- Cześć - rozległ się czyjś mrukliwy głos. Tony Stark wsadził głowę do pomieszczenia i otaksował je wzrokiem, tylko pobieżnie zaczepiając go na zgiętym w pół kapitanie, najwyraźniej udając, że czegoś wypatruje. - Szukam... um... tego - powiedział, sięgając po przypadkową butelkę stojącą na podajniku jacuzzi. 

\- To żel do depilacji - uświadomił go Steve słabym głosem. Zdążył już przyjrzeć się wszystkim kosmetykom w tym pomieszczeniu, starając się zająć czymś umysł pomiędzy epizodami buntu żołądka. - Z konwalią. 

Tony uniósł brew, spoglądając szybko na etykietę. Chrząknął, nadal medytując w progu. 

\- Tak. Tego, Natasha drapie już wszystkich łydkami i pomyślałem... - Steve odwrócił głowę z powrotem do muszli. - Niech będzie, poddaję się. Siedzisz tu od godziny, więc sprawdzałem, czy może utonąłeś. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to jacuzzi jest dość nowoczesne. Mógłbyś mieć problemy z...

Przerwał, bo kapitan znowu zaczął składać ofiary bogom morza. Jeżeli reszcie drużyny przypisany został moralny kac, to Steve Rogers znajdował się w stanie moralnego zgonowania.

\- Zabiłem cię, Stark - powiedział cicho, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni i opierając się ciężko o ścianę. - Pociągnąłem... Pociągnąłem za tę cholerną... Pozwoliłem ci umrzeć. Co innego miałem zrobić?

\- Tony - odpowiedział mu Stark, decydując się ostatecznie na wejście do pomieszczenia i zamknięcie za sobą drzwi. Przysiadł na brzegu jacuzzi. 

\- Co?

\- "Zabiłem cię, Tony". Chyba znamy się na tyle? - Steve patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Czy jego słowa nie wywarły na tym człowieku żadnego wrażenia? - Daj spokój, kapitanie, zachowujesz się, jakby to był pierwszy raz.

Teraz Steve patrzył na niego ze zgrozą.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Tony wykonał gest cięcia dłonią w kierunku swojej piersi, tak, by nasada spotkała reaktor łukowy, rzucający słabą poświatę spod jego koszulki. Dodał do tego ciche "pizzaz" ustami. 

Steve, jeśli to możliwe, pobladł jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Przecież... wtedy nie miałeś już kawałków granatu w sercu, nie musiałeś... Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, gdyby to miało zagrozić twojemu życiu!

\- Jasne. Nie można cię obwiniać. To był bardzo przytulny, wcale nie przeraźliwie mroźny bunkier. No i przecież miałem ze sobą awaryjny termos z grzańcem i dodatkowy paluszek, żeby odpalić zbroję i wezwać pomoc. T'Challa wcale nie musiał rozcinać zbroi, żeby mnie wydostać, na wpół zamrożonego. Cud, że mam oboje uszu.

Steve nie został opanowany przez kolejną falę bolesnych nudności tylko dlatego, nie miał już w żołądku absolutnie niczego, czego mógłby się jeszcze pozbyć. Położył ręce na desce i schował w nich głowę, wdychając woń cytrusów, kwiatów bzu i wymiocin. 

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Mam już wszystkiego dosyć - mówił. 

\- To ja przepraszam, powinienem się zamknąć - odparł po chwili wahania Stark, wstając. - Przychodzenie tu było bez sensu. Jestem raczej ostatnią osobą, z którą powinieneś teraz przebywać. - Podszedł do drzwi. - Postaraj się nie wywrócić na lewą stronę. Przynieść ci coś? W lodówce zostało trochę lodów kawowych. Kawowo-fentanylowych, ściślej rzecz ujmując. Jestem fanem słodkości, które stawiają człowieka na pograniczu życia i śmierci.

Kapitan potrząsnął głową, bardzo mocno pragnąc obudzić się z tego dziwnego snu. 

\- Będę... będę udawał, że tego nie usłyszałem - powiedział groźnie.

\- Truskawkowe też są. Chcesz?

\- Właściwie... - Steve usiadł, opierając się plecami o kafelki łazienki. - Chyba doceniłbym w tej chwili towarzystwo. 

Na moment ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a niewypowiedziane napięcie, pojawiające się między nimi za każdym razem, odkąd upadła inicjatywa Mścicieli, znów zawisło w powietrzu. Może poróżnienie opinii i poglądów wcale nie oznaczało, że nie mogli być przyjaciółmi. Może była jeszcze szansa na ocalenie tej relacji. Może odrobina rozmowy o trudnych wyborach, wspieranie się w chwili słabości...

\- Jasne, idę zawołać Natashę - powiedział wreszcie Stark, przerywając ciszę, i po prostu wyszedł.


	5. Chapter 5

Minęło kilka dni; burzyciele porządku publicznego ponownie wyruszyli na łowy. 

Mściciele znowu zostali wezwani do czynów.

\- Słuchajcie - powiedział Steve, chwytając tarczę i podrzucając ją lekko. - Mamy wiele terenu do pokrycia, więc najłatwiej będzie, jak podzielimy się na zespoły.

Natasha i Bruce pokiwali ostrożnie głowami. Zaraz za nimi stali Vision i Wanda, trzymając się za ręce. 

\- Bruce, ty pójdziesz z Thorem. Zajmiecie się sytuacją w samym epicentrum - kontynuował Steve. 

Thor zaplótł ręce na piersiach, ostentacyjnie wydymając klatkę piersiową; był to gest, którego nikt w Asgardzie nie używał, a zatem nordycki bóg zaadoptował go dopiero na Ziemi i uznał swoim ulubionym. 

\- Przyjacielu kapitanie, sądzę, że wolałbym walczyć u boku kogoś innego - oznajmił donośnie, z cierpkim uśmiechem, nie chcąc przecież nikogo urazić. - Zielona bestia straciła nieco mojego zaufania ostatnimi czasy. 

Roześmiał się. Nikt mu nie zawtórował, za to twarz doktora Bannera pobielała, przyjmując wygląd bloku skrzywdzonej kredy. 

\- Bruce - powiedziała Natasha szybko. 

\- Powiedz tylko jedno słowo o słońcu, które wisi nisko, a... - Bruce urwał, bo nie potrafił grozić Natashy, nawet w żartach. - Thor, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Rozmawialiśmy o tym bardzo długo. Nie rozumiem... - Rozłożył bezradnie ręce. 

Thor wyglądał na zasmuconego. Ale bynajmniej nie winnego. 

\- Cóż, nie możesz chyba mi się dziwić? Przywykłem walczyć u boku wojowników, którym mogę powierzyć swoje życie. Którym mogę zaufać. 

\- To było co innego! Poddano nas próbie, zapytano, czy nadal rozumiemy, kim jesteśmy i gdzie jest nasze miejsce! - zawołał Banner. Pojedyncza żyłka w jego skroni napęczniała i minimalnie pozieleniała. 

\- Moje miejsce nie jest na Ziemi - odrzekł dumnie Thor. 

\- W takim razie co w ogóle tutaj robisz?! - krzyknął Bruce. 

\- Bruce. Bruce! - Steve podbiegł do niego i położył dłoń na jego piersi. - Wiem, że to ważne, ale musisz się uspokoić. Wyhulkujesz. 

Bruce skrzywił się; więcej żyłek pojawiło się i zazieleniło na jego twarzy i szyi. 

\- Nie... nie mogę...

\- Banner, nie gniewaj się na mnie - powiedział Thor, bezwiednie zaciskając palce na trzonie Mjølnira. - Zrozum...

\- To nie jest gniew, Złotowłosa - odezwał się Tony Stark. Stał w wejściu samolotu, który dotąd kalibrował i ustawiał współrzędne. Nadal dojadał cheeseburgera; w ręce trzymał zwitek zatłuszczonego papieru. - Banner doskonale panuje nad gniewem. 

\- Tony - odezwał się Bruce, osuwając się nagle na podłogę. Teraz zielone żyły były widoczne nawet na jego rękach. - Potrzebuję... teraz... 

\- To jest panika - zrozumiała Natasha.

Tony podszedł do Bannera i wyjął z kieszeni etui na okulary. W jego środku znajdowała się mała strzykawka. Spokojnie pstryknął w nią kilka razy, złapał Bannera za twarz, wbił igłę w jego szyję i przycisnął tłok. 

\- Co to jest? - chciał wiedzieć Steve. 

\- Lewoskrętna witamina C - odparł mechanicznie Stark, skupiony na obserwowaniu twarzy doktora. Steve spojrzał na Clinta i Natashę z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Oboje wzruszyli ramionami. - Lepiej? 

\- Lepiej - westchnął Bruce, oddychając głębiej i przybierając normalny, bannerowy kolor. Nie patrzył w stronę Thora. 

Tony poklepał go po plecach. 

\- Dzisiaj siedzisz ze mną w ławce. Jeśli pan profesor pozwoli. - Łypnął w stronę Steve'a. Kapitan spojrzał na niego intensywnie, ale nie sprzeciwił się. 

\- W porządku. Thor i Wanda wezmą centrum. Bruce i Tony, lewa flanka jest wasza. Vision może wziąć na siebie całą prawą. Clint, Tasha, my bierzemy południe miasta. Ktoś ma jakieś zastrzeżenia?

Clint zamrugał i rozejrzał się niespokojnie.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz - powiedziała doń cicho i złowróżbne Natasha. 

\- Nat, posłuchaj...

\- Jak mamy walczyć u swojego boku, kiedy nikt nikomu nie ufa?! - zawołał Bruce. Tony uspokajająco pogłaskał go po głowie, co nie zdało się na wiele. 

\- Jak mamy sobie ufać, kiedy jesteśmy gotowi się pozabijać? - odbił piłeczkę Thor. 

\- Tylko dla wyższego celu! Życie cywilów jest ważniejsze niż nasze! Rozmawialiśmy o tym, ty... ty samolubny... Nie masz prawa nazywać się Mścicielem, jeśli tego nie rozumiesz. 

Thor spojrzał na niego groźnie, podnosząc młot. 

Dłoń Natashy powędrowała do pasa, Clint sięgnął po strzałę, Wanda spojrzała na nich jak na idiotów, a Tony zakrztusił się bułką.

\- Będziemy teraz walczyć z powodu głupiego eksperymentu, gdy miasto potrzebuje naszej pomocy? - spytała Wanda, ignorując Starka, który zaczął uderzać się pięścią w mostek. 

\- Nie - odparł Kapitan, wchodząc pomiędzy Thora i doktora Bannera. - Nie będziemy. 

\- Mój honor został urażony - oznajmił z mocą Thor. - Ale znajcie moją łaskawość, ocalę tę niewdzięczną planetę mimo wszystko. Wando? - Wyciągnął ramię, a ona przyjęła je, wyraźnie znużona dyskusją. Thor zakręcił Mjølnirem i wzbili się w powietrze w snopie światła, wyłamując olbrzymią dziurę w dachu. 

\- Ja mu to doliczę do czynszu - oznajmił Tony, marszcząc brwi. 

\- Nikt z nas nie płaci ci czynszu - odparła Natasha. 

\- I właśnie takie są tego skutki. - Tony podrzucił kulkę tłustego papieru w powietrze i spopielił ją promieniem z reaktora łukowego. - Dobra, niesnaski czy nie, czas się stąd wynosić i ratować świat. Wszyscy, którzy nie są humanoidalnymi biomechanoidami, ładować się do samolotu. To jest rozkaz waszego fashion designera. 

Natasha spojrzała na Clinta. Clint nie spojrzał na Natashę. 

\- Wy dwoje też już razem nie pracujecie? - Steve wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz stracić cierpliwość. - W porządku. Wspaniale. Natasha, idź z Bannerem na zachód. Hawkeye, ja i Tony bierzemy na siebie południe. 

\- No i nas rozsadził - mruknął Tony, wykrzywiając twarz nieszczęśliwie. - Jak ja nienawidzę belfrów. 

\- Czy ty nigdy niczego nie bierzesz na poważnie? - zdenerwował się na niego kapitan. 

\- Poza sobą - dodała Natasha, posyłając w eter promienisty, sztuczny uśmiech. 

Stark otworzył usta, by zmiażdżyć ich oboje ciętą ripostą, ale w tym momencie kapitan przepchnął się brutalnie obok niego i wszedł do samolotu. Nat ruszyła zaraz za nim, klepiąc po drodze Starka w ramię, a Bruce poczłapał za Czarną Wdową.

Mściciele, zbierzcie się.


End file.
